


MakoRin Week 2017

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MakoRin Week, MakoRin Week 2017, Merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: Day 1: Glasses (G) - Makoto falls asleep with his glasses on.Day 2: Winter (G) - Makoto and Rin share warmth on the way home.Day 3: Ocean/Future Fish (G) - Rin goes to visit his mystery boyfriend.Day 4: Promises (G) - Makoto and Rin make promises before Rin leaves for Australia.Day 5: Splash Free/Comfort (G) - Makoto comforts his prince.Day 6: Cats (G) - Makoto gets them matching gifts of questionable taste.Day 7: Magic (G) - Makoto shows Rin the wonders of spring. [set in my "O, Death" universe]





	1. Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I'm running late on these but I will write something short for each day!!
> 
> Day 1: Glasses

Rin had come back from his shower, balancing a squirming Winnie in his arms, only to find that Makoto had fallen asleep in front of his computer.  They had been having their weekly Skype date when Rin had stepped away for a few minutes to shower.

“Sleepyhead… I told you to go to bed,” he murmured to himself, sitting in his desk chair and cradling his dog.  “You even kept your glasses on…”

Reaching out, Rin ran a finger over the screen, tracing the bridge of Makoto’s nose.  “You always forget about your glasses.”  Rin smiled softly, despite feeling tightness in his chest.  He wanted to take those glasses off and drape a blanket over him but an ocean lay between the two of them.

“Goodnight, Makoto,” he said softly before ending the call.  Getting up, Rin set Winnie down on his bed before climbing into bed himself.  He smiled as Winnie licked his face and he ran a hand down her back.  “Don’t worry, Winnie.  I miss him but I’ll be okay.  University won’t last forever.”


	2. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Rin share warmth on the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Winter

“Ri-in, you’re hands are cold!” Makoto whined as Rin stuffed his hands into Makoto’s jacket pockets, wrapping his icy fingers around Makoto’s hands.

“I know!  That’s why I’m hiding them in your jacket!” Rin said, shuffling behind Makoto as they headed to his boyfriend’s apartment building.

Makoto rolled his eyes, walking awkwardly as he dragged Rin along behind him.  “Are you really going to cling to me like this until we get inside?”

“Maybe,” Rin said cheekily, giving Makoto’s hands a squeeze before he removed his own from the pockets.  Moving beside Makoto, he loosened his scarf and held one end out to Makoto.  “We can share my scarf if you want.  I know you hate the cold more than I do.”

With a smile, Makoto took the scarf end offered to him and wrapped it around his neck.  He caught the blush creeping across Rin’s face and said with a growing smile, “Cute.”  As Rin’s blush darkened, Makoto leaned down to press a kiss to Rin’s cheek.  “When we get home, we can have hot chocolate or something, since you don’t like sweets…”

Rin nudged him, still blushing as he smiled up at him.  “How about cuddling on the couch?  That’ll warm me up.”

Now it was Makoto’s turn to blush and he nudged Rin back.  “How could I say no to that?”  Pulling a hand out of his pocket, he put up with the cold to take Rin’s hand and lace their fingers together.  “I’m glad you’re home, Rin.”

“Me too,” Rin said, giving Makoto’s hand a soft squeeze in return.  “Even if it’s stupidly cold here.”

 


	3. Ocean/Future Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin goes to visit his mystery boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Ocean/Future Fish

“Rin.”

Rin froze when he heard his name, turning around hesitantly to see Sousuke staring at him with his arms crossed.

“You’re sneaking off again, aren’t you?  Off to see your mystery boyfriend?”  A small smirk tugged at the corners of Sousuke’s mouth as he stared at his partner.

“I’m not ‘sneaking off’, Sou.  Our shift is over and you’re not my mom.  I don’t have to tell you where I’m going all the time, you know,” Rin huffed, crossing his arms as well.  While he knew that Sousuke meant well, his constant questioning about where Rin went after work sometimes had gotten annoying.  “And you’ll meet Makoto eventually.”

Sousuke’s smirk turned into frown as he unfolded his arms and ran a hand through his hair.  “You say that every time I ask.  I don’t know whether to worry that he’s some kind of criminal or think this is all some big joke.”

Rin scowled as he said, “It’s neither.  I’ll talk to him about it, okay?  But I can’t guarantee anything.  Makoto’s kind of… shy.  Now will you stop mothering me so I can go?”

“Fine,” Sousuke sighed.  “Go see your weird boyfriend.”

With a roll of his eyes, Rin turned and walked out of the police station.  He headed to his car, yawning with exhaustion.  It had been a long day at work and all he wanted to do was get to the beach to see Makoto.

On the drive to the beach, Rin thought about what Sousuke had said.  He wanted his best friend meet Makoto but he wasn’t sure how to go about introducing the two of them.  He was worried about how Sousuke handle it, since Makoto was a bit… different.  Sometimes he could read his best friend as well as the back of his own hand but in this case, he really had no idea how Sousuke would react.

Rin sighed as he parked near the pier and grabbed his jacket from the back seat.  As much as he knew meeting Makoto at night was the safest option, it was always damn cold at the beach.  Shrugging his jacket on as he got out of the car, he glanced around to make sure no one else was nearby.  After making sure he was alone, he headed out onto the sand and slipped under the pier.

Pulling out his phone, he turned on his flashlight and looked around for Makoto.  He spotted his boyfriend sitting in the surf and he smiled as he made his way over to him.

“Hey you.  Come here often?”

Makoto turned to look at him, a confused expression on his face.  “You know I do, Rin.  How else would I see you?”

Rin laughed at Makoto’s confusion and he shook his head.  “Never mind, I was just being silly.  How have you been?”  Crouching in the sand, he leaned down to press a kiss to Makoto’s cheek.

“Good.  Haru and I spent today getting food.  So kind of boring, I guess,” Makoto said, laughing softly.

“I missed you.  And Sousuke asked about you again.  He still wants to meet you but I don’t know how to tell him that, well, you’re a merman.”  Rin shrugged as he patted Makoto’s orca-like tail.

Makoto leaned against him and Rin could feel his jacket sleeve getting damp from the water still clinging to Makoto’s skin.  “I don’t mind it if he meets me, Rin.  From what you’ve told me, he worries about you.”

“Yeah but what if he freaks out?  Or tells people?  I don’t want you to get taken away or something.  I love you.”  Rin frowned as he leaned back against Makoto.

“Sousuke doesn’t sound like someone who would do that, Rin.  At least, not from what you’ve told me.”  Smiling, Makoto reached up to turn Rin’s face towards him.  “I love you too, Rin, and I really want to meet the people important to you.  You’ve met Haru, after all.”

Sighing, Rin leaned his cheek into Makoto’s hand.  “You’re right.  I know you’re right but… I can’t help being scared.”

Makoto leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together as his thumb ran over Rin’s cheek gently.  “Rin, it’ll be okay.  You won’t be alone, after all.  I’m here for you.”  Catching a small smile tugging at Rin’s lips, he grinned and leaned forward to kiss him.

As always, the kiss was salty and Rin licked his lips after Makoto pulled back.  “Okay,” he said, smiling softly, “I’ll bring Sousuke by tomorrow.  How’s that sound?”

“Perfect,” Makoto said, before pulling Rin into another kiss.


	4. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Rin make promises before Rin leaves for Australia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Promises

“I promise I’ll keep in contact.  I swear it.”

Makoto smiled, pressing a kiss to Rin’s cheek.  “I know, silly.  You’ve said that about a thousand times by now.”

They were sitting on the beach, leaning against each other.  Their hands were clasped in the sand and they kept stealing kisses, wanting to make the most of their last day together before Rin went to Australia.

Rin rolled his eyes, leaning his head on Makoto’s shoulder.  “As long as you promise that you’ll make sure to eat better.  Have Haru come over and make you dinner, okay?  You can’t live on instant noodles, you know.  Especially not if you wanna be a coach.”

“I know, I know.  I’m sure Haru will bring mackerel over constantly, so you don’t have to worry.”  Resting his cheek on the top of Rin’s head, Makoto looked out at the ocean as he gave Rin’s hand a squeeze.  “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, Mako… I’ll be back during vacations, so I’ll come see you, okay?” Rin said, smiling and squeezing Makoto’s hand back.  “I promise.”


	5. Splash Free/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto comforts his prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Splash Free/Comfort

Makoto found his prince in his royal chambers, curled up in his large bed.  Rin had escaped to his rooms after an argument with one of his advisors and Makoto had slipped away as soon as he could to find him.  The blankets were piled on top of Rin and all Makoto could see was a tuft of bright red hair.  With a smile, he sat down next to Rin and reached out to pat what he assumed was Rin’s shoulder.

The blankets shifted and Rin poked his head out, face stained with tears.  Wiping his eyes, he pulled the blankets back to make room for Makoto to join him.

Without saying anything, Makoto laid down next to Rin, wrapping an arm around his prince.  He ran a hand through Rin’s hair, pushing it back off his face before wiping his cheeks.  After Rin’s face was dried off, Makoto pulled him closer, glad that Rin trusted him during moments like this.  As prince, Rin had to hide how he really felt in public, so when he let his guard down in private, Makoto was glad that he could be there for him.

Rin sniffled softly and scooted closer to Makoto, tucking his head against Makoto’s chest.  His arms wrapped around Makoto, holding him close.  A few moments later, his breathing evened out as he dozed off, warm and comforted in Makoto’s embrace.


	6. Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gets them matching gifts of questionable taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Cats

When Makoto got home, he glanced around the apartment, trying to find Rin.  The shopping bag clutched in his hand held an impromptu gift for his boyfriend and he couldn’t wait to surprise Rin with it.

Not finding Rin in the kitchen or living room, Makoto headed to their bedroom.  The door was open and he was greeted by the sight of Rin in bed, napping as he curled around their cats.  The two cats were squished together against Rin’s chest, content and comfortable.

Making his way over to them quietly, Makoto set the bag on the bed before leaning down to press a kiss to Rin’s forehead.  He smiled as his boyfriend stirred, blinking sleepy red eyes up at him.  “Hey, Rin.  Sorry to wake you.”

Rin shook his head before sitting up, causing the cats to scatter.  With a yawn, he said, “It’s alright.  I was planning to get up soon anyway.”  He smiled and pressed a kiss to Makoto’s cheek before his eyes fell on the bag.  “What’s that?”

“A gift!  I got us matching ones!”  With a grin, Makoto reached into the bag and pulled out two sweaters; a red one for Rin and a green one for him, each adorned with the large face of a cat and words reading ‘I’m Purrfect!’

“That… Makoto, you got us matching ugly cat sweaters?”  Rin raised an eyebrow, unable to tear his gaze away from the unnervingly large eyes the cats had.

Pouting at that, Makoto looked down at the sweaters and mumbled, “I thought they were cute…”

After another moment of staring, Rin tore his gaze away from them and laughed softly.  “They’re fine, Makoto.  Thank you.”  Rin pulled Makoto into a soft kiss, smiling against his lips as he felt his boyfriend relax.


	7. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto shows Rin the wonders of spring. [set in my "O, Death" universe]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Magic

Rin hovered above the ground, not wanting to damage the grass.  Normally he would be holding onto Makoto in order to walk on the ground but his lover was currently busy.  His eyes followed Makoto’s form as he walked around, fresh grass sprouting under his feet.

Makoto turned to smile at Rin as he stopped at the small garden in his backyard.  “I’m glad you could make it, Rin.”

Feeling a blush creep up his neck, Rin nodded in response.  “Of course.  I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

As Makoto’s smile brightened, he knelt down on the dead ground and placed his hands on the soil.  A few moments passed in silent concentration before flowers started to sprout from the ground.  They grew and bloomed, covering the ground in bright colors.

Rin’s eyes widened as he watched, amazed that Makoto could do this so effortlessly.  While he had seen Makoto do this plenty of times before, this was the first time he ever got to witness it up close.

Once the little garden was filled with new life, Makoto got up and held a hand out to Rin.  “Do you want to touch them?”

“Can I?”  There was hesitance in Rin’s voice when he spoke.  No matter how many times he touched living things with Makoto’s help, he always worried that it might stop working one day and he would kill one of Makoto’s creations.

“Of course you can.”  Makoto went over to Rin and took his hand gently.  “Come on.  It’ll be okay.”

Rin laced their fingers together as he let Makoto pull him over to that garden.  Reaching out a hand, he paused briefly before taking a deep breath and running his fingers over a rose.  The petals were soft against his fingertips and when the rose didn’t wilt, he grew more confident.  His fingers ran over several other flowers, taking in the different ways they felt.

“They’re beautiful,” Rin said, smiling softly.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Makoto said, grinning when Rin turned to look at him with wide eyes and a red face.  Laughing, he leaned down to press a kiss to Rin’s cheek, glad that the other god had been able to visit him.  “I’m happy you’re here.”

Still bright red, Rin nodded, leaning against Makoto’s side.  “I’m glad to be here.  I really am.”


End file.
